


Hiddet

by waynertain



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waynertain/pseuds/waynertain
Summary: Gerçekten hiçbir fikrim yok. Ne oluyor ne bitiyor asla anlayamıyorum ama işte buradayım. Kurtulmak istiyorum ama dediğim gibi işte buradayım.
Kudos: 1





	Hiddet

**Author's Note:**

> Hayır cidden öyle aklıma geliyo ve yazıyorum.

“Yap şunu. Yap hadi!” dedi Nicola. Bağırıyordu ama Jonathan bunu ayırt edemiyordu. Hatta onun Nicola mı yoksa Pam mi olduğunu bile anlamamıştı. Her şey yavaş çekimde gerçekleşiyordu sanki. Her şeyi tek düze algılıyordu. Duygular, farklılıklar yoktu.

Ev berbat haldeydi. Bunu tanımlamak için kullanılabilecek tek bir kelimde vardı: felaket. Bu ev için dünya artık dönmüyordu. Her şey bitmişti. Tek bir kişi hariç ve Jonathan şu an onun önünde duruyordu. 

“Lütfen Jonathan daha fazla bekleyemeyiz bitir şu işi ki gidebilelim.” bu sefer konuşan Pam’di ama Jonathan bunu da ayırt edememişti. Ne söylediklerini de anlayamıyordu zaten. Tamamen karşısındaki adama ve yalvarışlarına odaklanmıştı.

“Lütfen, lütfen, lütfen.” ağlıyordu. “Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin. Hayatımı bağışla lütfen, daha yapacak çok şeyim var.” 

Ne kadar da üzücü diye düşündü Jonathan. Neden bu kadar beklediğini bile anlamıyordu belki de bıçağı tutmakta zorlandığı içindi. Eli de bıçak da kan içinde olduğundan sürekli kayıyordu.

“Jonathan, vaktimiz kalmadı.” Pam bu sefer sinirlenmişti. Merdivenlerden yukarı çıkmaya başladı. Nicola olaya müdahale etmektense her an kaçabilmek için alt katta kalmayı tercih etti. Vakitleri azalıyordu ve şu an yukarı çıkmak aptallıktan başka bir şey olmazdı.

“Çok da kolay bir iş değil.” dedi Jonathan ve bıçağı cebine koydu. En yakındaki vazoyu aldı ama vazo elinden kayıp parçalara ayrıldı. Jonathan bu sefer adamı tırabzanlardan atmayı düşündü. Nasıl olsa karşı koymaya çalışmıyordu belki onu atarken de tepki vermezdi. Ama bu onu öldürür müydü?

“Jonathan çekil şurdan.” dedi Pam ve onu kolundan çekti. Sakin kurban nasılsa bu fırsattan yararlanacak cesareti kendinde buldu ve Pam ile Jonathan’ın saniyeler süren çatışmasından faydalanarak koşmaya başladı. Pam de onun peşinden koşmaya başladı biliyordu ki onu öldürmezse hepsinin başı belaya girerdi.

“Birileri geliyor, birileri geliyor.” Nicola aşağıdan bağırıyordu. “Birileri geliyor bırakın onu.”

Nicola saniyeler içinde oradan tüyerdi ve Jonathan bunu biliyordu. Pam ve son kurbanın peşinden koşmaktansa direkt tırabzanlardan aşağı atladı ve kontrollü bir iniş yaptı. Nicola’nın kolundan tuttuğu gibi arka kapıya doğru koşmaya başladı. Pam’in kurbanı öldürmeden oradan ayrılmayacağını biliyordu. O yüzden bu konuda endişelenmelerine gerek yoktu. Pam’in onların kaçtığını öğrenince vereceği tepkiden korkmasına da gerek yoktu çünkü yakalanması an meselesiydi. Pam’e ihanet etmişlerdi. 

Jonathan ne kadar koştuklarını hatırlamıyordu. Onlar uzaklaştıkça sesler yükseliyordu sanki. Tüm o karmaşanın sesini duyabiliyordu. İçinden pes etmek geliyordu, durup biraz dinlenmek istiyordu en azından ama biliyordu ki nefes almak için bile saniyeleri yoktu. Düşünmemeye sadece koşmaya odaklanmaya çalıştı ama bu mümkün değildi, arkalarında polisler vardı ve en kötüsü belki de polislerden daha yakında Pam vardı. Pam onları asla affetmezdi ve öldürmek için oldukça vakit ayırırdı. Pam’in orada ölmesi en büyük umuduydu. Her şey Jonathan’ın aptallığı yüzündendi eğer laubalilik etmeseydi işleri tehlikeye sokmadan halledebilirlerdi ama Jonathan hem laubalilik etmiş hem de tüm olayın verdiği stres ile psikolojik çöküntü yüzünden yılmış durumdaydı. Şimdi hem polisler hem de Pam onun peşindeydi ve hangisi bulursa bulsun bu işin iyi bitmeyeceği belliydi. Jonathan’nın vücudu Nicola’nın durduğunu fark ettiğinde iflas etmek üzereydi.

“Nicola?” diye bağırdı, bu yaptığının ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu sonradan fark edip sustu. Kafasından tüm vücuduna inanılmaz bir sıcaklık hücum etti. Daha fazla korkamaz, nefesi daha fazla kesilemez derken şimdi kalbi inanılmaz derecede hızlı atıyor ve uzun bir süredir süratle koşmanın verdiği yorgunluk tüm vücuduna çöküyordu. Hareketsiz kalmıştı, nefes dahi alamazken bütün düşünceler beyninde ona ihanet ediyordu. Nicola’ya aramaya kalkarsa çok vakit kaybederdi, onu bu karanlık ormanda bulması neredeyse imkansızdı. Nicola, yakalanırsa konuşurdu her şeyi anlatırdı. Bir aptal ancak böyle bir durumda hayatını tehlikeye atar ve dinlenmek için dururdu ve Nicola işte bu aptaldı ve şimdi Jonathan’ı da aptal yapmıştı. Jonathan daha fazla hareketsiz kalmanın onu daha kötü etkilediğini fark etti ve en azından geriye doğru sessizce yürüyüp Nicola için bakınmanın doğru olduğuna karar verdi. Sessizliği uzun sürmedi. Orman gittikçe karanlıklaşıyor ve tuhaf hayvan sesleri artıyordu. Bir kuşun çıkardığı seslerden bile ürkmüş olan Jonathan daha fazla geriye gidip Nicola için etrafta dolanmak istemiyordu çünkü geriye gitmek demek polislere yaklaşmak demekti.

“Aptal, aptal, aptal, aptal.” Jonathan son bir kez etrafında döndü ve Nicola için etrafa göz gezdirdi. Karanlıkta hala gözü hiçbir şeyi seçemiyordu ama şu an denemek onun tek çaresiydi.

“Efendim?” dedi bir ses sakince. “Efendim Jonathan?”

Jonathan hem rahatlamıştı hem de daha çok sinirlenmişti. “Böyle bir gerizekalılığı bir daha yapma.” Nicola’nın nerede olduğunu anlayınca direkt ona yöneldi ve kolundan tutup peşinde çekiştirmeye başladı. Tekrar koşmaları gerektiğinin farkında olmasına rağmen bunu yapmadı ve Nicola’yı çekiştirmekle yetindi.

Nicola’dan uzun bir süre ses çıkmadı, sadece birkaç kez kolunu kurtarmayı denedi ve başarısız oldu. En sonunda konuştuğunda ormanın iyice derinliklerine girmişlerdi, Jonathan kaybolduklarını kabullenemiyordu ama bu doğruydu, buraları daha önce hiç görmemişti. “Kaybolduk.”

Jonathan kızın kolunu daha çok sıkarak peşinde sürüklemeye devam etti ve Nicola sızlanmasını sürdürdü. “Jonathan kaybolduk burayı daha önce hiç görmedik.”

“Ormandayız Nicola her yer birbirine benziyor ve hava karanlık. Kaybolmadık.”

Nicola bu sefer sertçe kolunu çekti ve kurtardı. “Kaybolduk işte.” Kollarını kavuşturup orada öylece dikilerek Jonathan’a baktı. “Polis sesleri gelmiyor işte rahatla. Biraz dinlenip doğru yolu bulmaya çalışalım.”

“Durup dinlenmek için çok geç. Dümdüz yürüyeceğiz ve elbet bir şekilde ormandan çıkacağız. Orman burası labirent değil, bir sonu var.” Tekrar kızın kolundan tuttu ve onu peşinde çekiştirmeye devam etti. Hayvan seslerini duyabiliyordu ama ne olduklarını anlayamıyordu. Buralarda yırtıcı hayvanlar olmazdı, Jonathan öyle umut ediyordu. Bir süre daha yürüdükten sonra Jonathan da artık çok yorulmuştu ama bu gece bu ormandan çıkamazlarsa bir daha çıkamayacaklarını düşündüğü için durmadı. Nicola artık yürümüyordu sadece Jonathan’ın onu çekiştirmesiyle hareket ediyordu ve bu da artık Jonathan’ı artık bitkin hale düşürmüştü. Kendi vücudunun ağırlığını taşıyamazken şimdi bir de Nicola’yı taşıyordu. Yürüdüler ve yürüdüler en sonunda Jonathan ışıkları gördü. Evet ormandan çıkmışlardı, artık yolu görebiliyordu ama yoldakileri de.

“Mahvolduk,” dedi Nicola. “bittik biz işte.”

Yolda bir polis arabası duruyordu ama tekti. Yanında yardım yoktu onların orada olduğundan haberdar mıdır ondan bile emin değildi ama Jonathan tekrar Nicola’nın kolunu çekiştirerek bu sefer onu gerisin geri ormanın içine doğru sürüklemeye başladı.

“Jonathan, arkamızdalar ve ayrıca önümüzde ve arkamızda ve sağımızda ve solumuzda. Bıraksan da bizi yakalasalar artık?” 

Nicola en memnuniyetsiz tavrını takınmıştı. Pes etmişti. Kimse onu suçlayamazdı. 

“Yürü. Eğer durmasaydın-“

“Eğer durmasaydım polisin çevrelediği yola daha hızlı ulaşabilirdik yaşasın şimdi kes sesini. Bunun benimle alakası yok tamamen senin suçun. Eğer işini erken bitirmiş olsaydın arabaya binip buradan tüymüş olurduk.”

Jonathan hafifçe gülümsedi ama bu karanlıkta bunun fark edilmesinin imkanı yoktu. “Ağaca çık.”

“Ne?”

“Ağaca çık, biraz dinlenelim sonra aşağı iner yürümeye devam ederiz?”

“Ormanı arayacaklardır Jonathan bu kadar aptal olma. Neden bu kadar uzun süredir yürüyoruz o zaman?”

“Burası kocaman bir orman,” dedi Jonathan bıkkınlıkla “neresinde olduğumuzu bilmiyorlar. Ayrıca orada tek bir polis arabası var. Bizim için burada olduklarını sanmıyorum. Birazdan gideceklerdir. Gitmezlerse de,” bıçağını cebinden çıkarıp Nicola’ya gösterdi. Nicola’da ceketinin cebinde sakladığı silahı çıkardı. “şansımızı deneriz.”


End file.
